pokemon_glassfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TechSkylander1518/Removing some of the excess difficulties
This hasn't been talked very much about in the current articles, but the current plan for Pokémon Glass includes removing a few of the more difficult aspects of the games-eggs will take only a few steps to hatch, Pokémon may have their natures changed, and level 100 Pokémon may have their IVs maxed out. I know that it sounds like it'd just make the game overly easy, but there's a number of reasons behind this decision. Egg Steps There's really no skill involved in hatching eggs. That's not to say that it's easy-goodness knows all those steps can really drive you crazy-but it's just a challenge for the sake of being a challenge, with no possible way to get better. Not only is it excessive, it also restricts players with busier lives from getting a full experience of the game. (an issue which all of these actions attempts to resolve) Allowing Natures and IVs to be changed will eventually remove some functions of breeding, though breeding is likely to be available before these new features to keep it challenging early on. But breeding certainly doesn't lose its purpose-there's still Egg Moves, the faster way to try for shinies, and those lovely breeders that will work on Pokémon for other players to fill out their PokéDex. What I'm hoping is that this feature will make breeding more fun for players. Natures and IVs Balancing It may seem a bit counterproductive at first-how is making it easier to bring a Pokémon to its full potential going to make things more balanced? But this is more in regards to players battling other players-your Pokémon are fighting at their strongest, and so are theirs! Battles are no longer dependent on how much time a player can spend passing down IVs or soft-resetting for the right nature; they'll be much more based on the player's skill and planning through items, moves, EVs, abilities, and the like. (though grinding to level 100 and EV training are still likely to be factors, Pokémon Glass will include a feature similar to the Ninja Dojo of Pokémon Uranium, allowing for a quick and easy way to earn money, experience, and EVs) Allowing players to get their ideal Pokémon without as much breeding Being able to have a special story attached to a Pokémon is, in my opinion, a lot more fun than just "I bred over and over and finally got the Pokémon just the way I wanted it!" I know how rewarding that experience can feel-I have a Cocancer on Pokémon Uranium I had to put a lot of time into-but having to do that over and over would drive me nuts. (My main team on any game tends to be a big jumble of starters and Pokémon I've met in various places) Additionally, this sets players' minds at ease when catching a legendary-With all the work that goes into catching one in the first place, there's no need to have to soft-reset for the right nature or IVs. (though the possibility of a shiny is still out there...) Category:Blog posts